


Just a dog with a bone

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones goes missing and naturally Morgan enlists the whole office to help find him. Things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dog with a bone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so doing this from Mindy's POV was hard but hopefully it works. At least a little. Like a teeny, tiny bit.
> 
> I may have made Mindy a little too silly but it's a silly fic and I'm taking a break from all the angsty stuff I'm writing so, there you go, that's my excuse.
> 
> Also, let's pretend Peter had a delivery. Because I forgot about him until I'd finished writing. Oops!

I am just sitting in my office, getting on with very important paperwork and, ok, maybe I was taking a break from my paperwork and flicking through a copy of People magazine. It's important too. I mean, the title of the magazine is totally relevant to my job. Women are people too and I'm a feminist so, totally justified. Anyway, I hear a scream coming from just outside my office. It's either Betsy who has finally caught on to the fact that Jeremy has the hots for her, like, even Danny knows and he's completely oblivious to emotions, or it's one of the patients going into labour because apparently babies think that a gynecologist's office is a good enough place to be born because hospitals are too mainstream and, oh God, what if they turn into those hipsters living in loft apartments in Brooklyn. Not on my watch. 

I come out of my office, ready to take control of the situation because no one else gets shit done like Dr Mindy Lahiri. Then I see Morgan running around the office, panicking. Oh yes, I forgot Morgan screams like a girl. Both Danny and Jeremy have also come out of their offices because, well, they were probably hoping to rescue some damsel in distress or something. 

'Bones is missing! I left him right there and he's gone!' Morgan practically screamed. Honestly, he could be giving birth to a puppy right now with the way he's screaming and clutching at his stomach. That would be weird though. 

'What the hell was he even doing in the office?' Oh Danny, of course he would ask that. God forbid people were cheered up by the sight of a dog. I mean, he probably goes around kidnapping puppies during the night. I'm sure he had a jacket which looked like it was made from the coat of innocent little puppies. 

'Cruella has a point' I admitted reluctantly and Danny just looks at me, like, 'Dude what the hell?' and actually so does everyone else. Hm.

'We have to put up posters. I'm going to contact my friends in Otisville just in case Bones wanted to visit them because I wouldn't take him after he ate my shoes. And I think I might have been too harsh on his punishment for that. I gave him one less treat that day. I think he noticed. Maybe he's run away!' Morgan was rambling so fast, I could barely keep up with him, which is saying something because I'm the only one who can keep up with him usually.

'Of course, we'll help you, Morgan!' Betsy pipes up and, of course, Jeremy agrees with her, like a puppy. Hm, I wonder if Danny will make a coat out of Jeremy? 

And suddenly we're all outside looking for a dog. It's not like we have work to do or anything. Well, technically, we all agreed that we would help find him after we had closed the practice because we can't do that to our patients or those hipster babies who insist on being born at the wrong place. So we all split into groups of two to search for the dog. I sacrificed myself and went with Danny and let me assure you this decision had nothing to do with the fact that he had taken off his shirt and was standing there in a t-shirt because I'm not interested in his weird body. Ok, fine, it's kind of a hot body. And he did look good in those photos taken by Christina. Hmm. Wait, no, focus Lahiri. The real reason I went with Danny was because Morgan was clearly into Tamra, so I let those kids go off together and well, Jeremy and Betsy need to hurry up with their relationship because right now it feels like I'm watching a movie of their lives and the damn DVD is stuck on pause. Like, hurry up, I would like to plan that wedding before I have grandkids. Honestly. So selfish. 

'MINDY! Hurry up! I don't know why you have to get changed now!' Ugh. Danny. So naive.

'Danny, I cannot be walking around New York in these shoes.'

'Then just change the shoes. Why change the whole damn outfit?'

'Oh, Danny boy. You will never understand. These are the only shoes which go with this outfit. Aren't they cute? Anyway, I'm sure I have a pair of jeans lying around here somewhere and- HA! Found them!'

'Good. Now hurry up!'

'Alright, Castellano, keep your pants on. You never know who might be hanging around here with a camera.'

'Min, you promised you would stop bringing up that moment.'

'Oh please, you love it. Women are throwing themselves at you. I'm sure you've had more sex in the last few weeks than you've had in your entire life.'

I can tell he is grimacing slightly at that, like, don't pretend to be all disgusted. Oh there it is, that crooked grin, that I can sense a mile off without even looking at him. 'Yeah, I guess.' Did his voice go all low? Was that sexy? No, ugh, this is Danny. Focus, Lahiri.

So I walk out of my office to find him bent over the reception desk. Such a drama queen. He's acting like I just shot him and left him there to die. 

'Finally! Let's go already! Can we stop at that sub shop? I'm starving.'

'You could've got your damn sandwich while I was getting changed!'

'Figured you might want something too. You've never been to that place before so I couldn't exactly get you what you always get like at all the other places.'

Ok, fine, that was kind of sweet. Well, sweet for Danny. Is he sweating? Odd little man.

So we each get a sandwich. Gotta admit, it's pretty damn tasty. It's orgasmically good. And I may be moaning a little too much at this food. But it's worth to see Danny darting his eyes around, awkwardly trying to explain to people that I'm not some sex addict who moans at every living thing that gets my motor running. Ok, he's definitely sweating now. And he keeps hissing in my ear, telling me to stop. So I just moan louder. And some old lady hits him with her handbag, telling him to talk dirty to me in private and not on the streets of New York. So he just walks ahead of me, pretending he doesn't know me, with his hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders all hunched like he's preparing to audition for the role of Quasimodo. 

Of course, I just have to run up to him, thread my arm through his and smile sweetly up at him. 'Problem, my friend?'

He just grunts and says 'Let's just look for this damn mutt.'

'Danny?'

'Yeah?'

'We're friends, right?'

'Yeah, of course. I thought we had already established that?'

'And would you say our friendship is completely platonic?'

'Where are you going with this?'

'Just answer the question, Danny' 

'Yeah. Sure. Completely platonic.' Hmm, he's sweating again, which could only mean...

'Oh my God. You so want this body!' I gesture up and down to make my point because, you know, and did he just look at my breasts? Again?

'What are you talking about?' Ok, I might be imagining things but I'm pretty sure his voice cracked a little. And he's waving his free arm around like he's yelling at someone.

'Ok, prove that you're in no way sexually attracted to me and I'll drop the subject forever. Promise.' Ok, I don't know why I just said that. It's like I have this need to return to some kind of adversarial relationship where I have to see how far I can push him. 

'Min...' 

'What? What are you afraid of? We're platonic. You'll feel nothing. End of story.' I just shrug casually as if what I'm suggesting is not in any way ludicrous. 

'You're not going to stop until I give in, are you?'

'You know me too well. So, are you up for it?'

'...what exactly are you suggesting here?'

'I'm suggesting that you kiss me.' Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Do I actually want to kiss Danny Castellano? No, that can't be it. Although...

'Mindy...'

'A real man would...'

'Stop trying to bait me into doing this.'

'Ugh. Fine, I'll just go and find Jeremy...'

'What? No!'

'What's up, Castellano? Jealous?'

'Of Jeremy. HA! No!' Ok, he's being a bit weird now and there's either a rain cloud over his head or he's sweating like crazy.

'Maybe, Jeremy and I can do it on your desk...'

'FINE!' Then he's dragging me by the hand into some alleyway. Ugh, gross. This would be his idea of romance. Weirdo.

And then he's kissing me. His lips are quite soft, actually. And his hands are gentle, resting on either side of my face. And, boy, does the man know how to kiss. When he moves away, I find myself leaning back into him and kiss him and the smug bastard smirks like he's won some competition. So the whole thing ended up being more passionate than expected. I mean his tongue is in my mouth right now and his hands are all over the place. But platonic friends make out all the time, right? 

Suddenly we hear a soft mewling sound and something is rubbing against my ankle. We break apart to see Bones there. I think the little bastard wants in on some of the action. Danny picks him up just as Morgan and Tamra round the corner. I swear Morgan squealed when he saw Bones and he makes his way back to the office, which he really shouldn't be doing and I'm sure Danny will yell at him right about now. Odd. Nothing. I look over at him to see he's looking at me funny. So I do what any other woman would do in this situation would do and hold my head up high and follow behind Morgan and Tamra. Within seconds Danny's back by my side. He places a hand at the small of my back and I maybe felt a tingle somewhere. Not that I'd admit it to him. He'll be insufferable if he knew. 

'Admit it. You were turned on.' He whispers into my ear all low and gravelly and, ok, it's kind of sexy.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Castellano.' Then I run. Smooth, I know. I look back over my shoulder to see Danny smirking, standing in one place. Damnit.

So what if we made out a little and Danny Castellano had his hands on my butt? 

It's normal. We're friends.

And any desire to kiss him again has more to do with the fact that I've had a short dry spell than the owner of those lips. 

And the fact that I fantasise about him later that night was totally an accident. I was getting off to the image of Michael Fassbender doing all sorts of unspeakable things to me and it's not my fault that his face kind of morphed into Danny's. Twice. 


End file.
